Eternal Bind
by amethyst-ice22
Summary: Tsuna never really thought life could be anymore bland not until that fateful night he gained six, violent and dangerous Guardians who hates him to the core. Oh, he also gains a fedora hat wearing baby as a tutor. Life sucks, definitely.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello everyone! ^^ This is my first Katekyo Hitman Reborn fic so please go easy on me. ^^

**Disclaimer:**I only own this story not Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of its characters.

* * *

Another dreary and bothersome night. Truthfully, he enjoyed walking with the breeze gently caressing his skin and moving his hair delicately in the air but not tonight. _Definitely not tonight._Why you ask? Because right now, he was limping pathetically home, his ankle sprained and his skin peppered lightly with bruises. Another case of bullying it was not that he wasn't used to it; he was Dame-Tsuna after all.

What sets this time apart was that he was beat up and locked inside the janitor's closet. Now, that was nasty with cockroaches and other unmentionables walking around, the only way to escape from that nightmare was to faint and wake up when the janitor came and stumbled on his weakened body. Tonight was definitely not his night.

Not only that, it was way past dinner not to mention way past his curfew, he's sure that his mother would be worried sick thinking where he was seeing as he was always on time. Especially now, where his dad was away in another country for business he had no idea what of. Well, it's not like he was home all the time. The fact of the matter was that he was rarely home.

Tsuna grimaced lightly when he stumbled on a rock making him lose his balance and pathetically fall face first on the ground.

"Ugh. This really isn't my night." _Not that it ever was for that matter._ He sighed tiredly and slowly lifted himself up using his arms to propel him upwards from the dirty ground all the while thinking to himself. He'll be home soon and it won't be long before he could eat delicious food and rest in the confines of his room.

He groaned audibly when he felt his arms protest at having to support his weight in spite of their incapacity to do so at the moment. But he had to do this, no; he can do this until he heard someone snickering behind him.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" He felt himself stiffen when pairs of shoes surrounded him and from his peripheral vision he would say there were about seven of them in total. This only meant one thing, more beating up. He sighed once again and wondered if he would be able to survive another bout of beating. Well, he hoped so. His mother was still waiting for him.

He looked up and felt his body shake slightly seeing the ugly sneers decorating their equally ugly faces. Now, he wasn't one to judge but he knew the difference between ugliness and beauty and their faces weren't exactly pretty, they were _very_ far from that as a matter of fact. _My god, I'm going crazy._

Because the things he should be thinking of would be how to escape these hooligans not measuring how ugly and hideous they all are and was that snot coming out his nose? _Eww._Tsuna cringed mentally and he backed away slightly. Not that he could go far since he was still on the ground and his options for escape were limited. His gaze swept around him. _Definitely limited._

"Aren't you a cute little thing?" The leader, he supposed he was, grabbed his chin roughly tilting his head up. He felt the adrenaline pumping through his veins, forcing his heart to beat faster with the anxiety and fear he was feeling.

His captor leaned in and Tsuna mentally gagged smelling his foul smelling, alcohol induced breath and that was nasty. His breath was smellier that his father's sweaty socks and that was saying something.

"You lost, little boy? We can help you find your way." He smiled suggestively and it took all of Tsuna's self control not to puke then and there. This wasn't what he signed up for when he walked down the streets. He was regretting more than ever now. He closed his eyes tight and whimpered out.

"N-No, t-thank you. P-Please l-let me go." He had a feeling that what they wanted wasn't to beat him up and he knew he was right when he felt a hand gliding up his thigh. He felt tears gathering at the back of his eyes.

"Aww...we're being generous here. Just have fun with us for awhile and we'll bring you home." The man leaned forward once again and tears started gracing his cheeks when he heard footsteps nearing him.

"N-No, p-please l-let g-" his plea was stopped abruptly when the hooligan crashed his lips onto his, plunging his mouth harshly making him choke. He raised his hand trying to struggle out of this horrible ordeal. He was weaker than this man and he knew that full well but when he felt hands creeping up his body, he suddenly felt a surge of strength.

Tsuna slapped the man hard and pushed him away as quickly as he could. He stood up and tried to run away but before he could, a hand wrapped around his ankle pulling him down. The brunette whimpered pitifully on the ground as he was turned around and slapped hard with such force that left him dizzy.

"You brat! I'm being gentle and you repay me with this? You'll pay for that!" He felt hands ripping at his clothes mercilessly and along those were his cries for help.

"Please stop! Please stop! Somebody help me!" His vision was blurring and his cries seem unheard as the laughter and mockery above him seemed a bit too loud. He regrets more than ever taking this stupid alleyway as a shortcut. He couldn't help it; this was the fastest route home.

"P-Please d-don't d-do this to me..."

His throbbing ankle and worry for his mother were the only things in his mind. Now, he regrets not thinking this through. How stupid can he get? Now, he knew why he was called Dame-Tsuna. But wasn't this a bit too much? He knew he deserved all the beatings for being useless and pathetic but isn't being gang raped a bit too much?

Maybe, he was being punished for committing heinous crimes in his past life or someone above hated him to the core. Whatever it was, he didn't know and he will never know because as they started brutally assaulting his body, he felt his consciousness slipping.

He just felt too tired and just _so_weak that maybe; it's going to be the end of him. His struggles weakened and his cries died out. This was it, he guessed. His eyes were closing slowly. _Gomen okaasan._He thought bitterly. Tsuna's eyes closed fully, accepting his fate. Something was nudging his behind and he knew right then, it was over.

"You're all too noisy. I'll bite all of you to death." The brunette's eyes opened abruptly hearing the unfamiliar voice, young and smooth. It definitely didn't belong to any of these men surrounding him. They might have realized that too because they stopped their assaults suddenly and looked behind them, angered with the sudden interruption.

"Oi birdbrain, Can't you think of a better catchphrase than that?" He heard another voice, husky and rough. It made him shiver in fright but some part of him wished that they would save him.

"Do you want to die?" The first one growled out and Tsuna distinctly heard a laugh, calming and definitely sounding nicer than the previous two.

"Who the hell are you brats?" Tsuna cringed slightly hearing the loud bellow of the person above him. Now that he thought of it, they were all too busy staring at the intruders that maybe now's the time he should be escaping and he did. He stood up albeit shakily and ran a dead sprint towards the group huddled away from his molesters.

He didn't care anymore. Even if he's exposing almost all of his body to the world, he just wanted to be free. He ran not looking where he's going and even though his ankle felt like it was on fire, he didn't stop. He clashed roughly with one of the intruders and despite his better judgment; he clutched on the other's clothes and pleaded.

"P-Please s-save me...I'll do anything...j-just please..." He whispered brokenly and he clenched his eyes tight burying himself in the warmth of the stranger's skin. Why was he doing this when he knew full well that this person or these people could very well harm him too? The answer was simple, actually. 'Desperate times call for desperate measures.'

"Don't worry; your wish is our command." Tsuna gasped surprised at the sudden warmth enveloping him and the breath fanning his left ear. He looked up cautiously and his eyes clashed with auburn. He stiffened and was about to pull away when a shrill scream pierced the air.

Startled, he looked back only to see a black, clothed figure brandishing silver metal weapons and pounding them into the skulls of his molesters. At another side, he saw a silver-haired man throwing what seemed to be miniature grenades at the fallen figures.

He gawked disbelievingly at the scene, trying to process what's happening. He looked at his left and saw a man with what seemed to be a trident stab a fallen man in the face. He blanched at the gruesome display before his sight darkened, his eyes were covered. He felt the same warmth fanning his face.

"This is not for your eyes to see until you're ready." Tsuna's breath hitched and his form stayed rigid in the stranger's embrace, shivering slightly when he heard more screams. He didn't know how much time passed but he felt even more scared when his ears were met with silence, absolute silence; obstinate and pure.

It was unnerving and definitely unwelcome. His eyes were uncovered and he was able to see, he crumpled to the cold ground too shocked with the seemingly lifeless bodies scattered around. He gasped in silent horror and awe.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, I presume?" Hearing his name uttered, he screamed and backed into a wall.

"HIIEEE! Please don't hurt me!" Tsuna curled into a ball and looked up. He felt himself shrink under their gazes. Six people surrounded him and he felt even more unsafe. His intuition was whispering silently, telling him to run away because without even his gift of heightened perception though he wasn't aware of it, he knew they were dangerous. _Much too dangerous._The numerous bodies lying at their feet were proof of that.

"Pathetic, are you sure it's him?" The silver haired male scoffed disdainfully making the other one laugh, carefree and amused.

"Kufufufu, I'm 100% percent sure that he's Sawada Tsunayoshi." He felt shivers rack his spine hearing that smooth, slithery voice. He felt a bit unclean hearing him say his name. His condescending smirk and hetero-chromatic eyes weren't helping any on his already frazzled nerves. Once again, he shouldn't be thinking about that right now.

"W-Who a-re you, p-people? H-How d-did you know my name?" He stared with wide eyes as a curly haired man or should he say kid stepped forward.

"That's because you're our Sky and we're your Guardians."

"...N-Nani?" Tsuna spluttered stumped. _S-Sky? G-Guardians? _He would've thought of the matter more if he could but something bopped his head, _hard_.

"Ow! What the hell?" The brunette looked up through teary eyes and was rendered speechless at what he saw.

"In other words Dame-Tsuna, these six men are your Guardians and all belong to you." A baby in a freaking black suit was talking to him holding out a green chameleon turned gun and pointed at him.

A baby wearing a fedora hat. A _baby_talking to him and smirking at him. Now, that wasn't what you see every day and with that, he did what any normal human would do, he fainted. Only one thing registered before he passed out. _This is so not my day._

"How pathetic."

"Agreed."

* * *

**Poll: **Hello there since the pairing is still undecided, you can vote for who you want to be paired with our favorite Tuna-fish. ^^

1. Hibari Kyoya

2. Mukuro Rokudo

3. Gokudera Hayato

4. Yamamamoto Takeshi

5. Dino Cavallone

6. Reborn

7. Others


	2. Chapter 2

**Replies:**

**XxChibi-LuizxX** Your vote was counted. ^^

**mayra-the-fox** I'm glad you think so ^^ and hope you like this update.

**catxmelons** Haha Hibari, neh? That's my OTP but we'll have to wait and see ^^ and thanks so much! I'm not good, basically much of a newbie for KHR fics ^^

**Red Fingers** Thanks so much dear! ^^ I'm not really sure if this is good but thank you for having an interest in reading this.

**A/N: **Thanks so much for reading this ^^ and for the alerts too. Reviews would be much appreciated too.

* * *

**Memories and Meetings**

It was happening again. That light and breezy feeling, a state of being suspended between consciousness and unconsciousness, it was a borderline between reality and fantasy. He felt it once again, beyond dreams and nightmares, yet not quite real. It was surreal, disturbing even.

It was like watching someone's life pass before his eyes and he always wondered if that was the case. Because he always sees this young man, good-looking, much too good-looking he would say with golden, blond hair and sky, blue eyes. An articulate smile always seemed to paint his lips as he watched blurry figures interacting with each other.

He surmised that there were six of them he's watching over but he never once saw how they looked like but he knew they were important to this unknown, beautiful stranger. He couldn't understand because everything he saw and observed from the blond's eyes, he felt them, every single emotion passing through his blue eyes, he felt and understood.

The feelings were just _too _tangible and pure that he wondered if they were his own. But how can that be when he doesn't know anyone of these people? Tsuna knew he was a completely different person but why does it feels like he's known him his whole life? He would know, definitely if he's met someone like him, those shocking features were too hard to miss.

He never really got to think much of these scenes because somehow, he knew every time he wakes, all that he's seen, felt, and heard disappear in an instant, like a distant memory locked up behind solid bars of the highest grade metal. That's why in this indefinable state of dreams, he makes the best out of it.

He'd wonder why this blond stranger always looked so sad, the silent anguish he's keeping a bit too much for his own emotions to handle. He couldn't understand why sorrow and contentment, such opposite forces, embodied his being. He wanted to reach out to him, appease him, and comfort him as much as he could but when his hands reach forward, Tsuna would always find himself surprised.

The blond turns to him, a smile gracing his lips before turning to the people he's watching over. He then utters words he's never understood till now and maybe forever.

_Mine is theirs and theirs is mine,_

_Frisky and true are the lines,_

_Tattered and broken,_

_Will you be taken?_

Tsuna's eyes opened abruptly and his body jerked forward with his sudden wakening. He breathed heavily and gasped for breath, seemingly breathless and for some reason, he didn't know why. He guessed it happened again, dreaming without remembering and gasping for breath when wakening.

He sighed audibly and covered his face partly with his right hand and stared down. His emotions were in disarray, his heart beating a little too fast, and his mind completely blank. Nothing, absolutely nothing surfaced in his thoughts and for that he was scared; scared because it felt like he was missing something vital.

A piece of him locked within the confines of confusion and calamity, his emotions a hurdle he had yet to conquer. _What is wrong with me? _He sighed once again and his body sagged tiredly.

He moved his stiff limbs and it was a surprise to find every muscle in his body protest with the sudden movement. Why was he feeling like this? Tsuna moved towards the end of the bed confused with the pain he's feeling. He stood up slowly seeing as it was time to prepare for school which surprisingly he wasn't late for. Once he did though, he felt his body careening to the side before toppling over completely.

"HIEEEEE!I-Itai!" A hard fall on his back and _ouch _that hurt a _lot. _He groaned in pain as he righted himself and stared at the ground. Why did he feel like he ran miles and miles and back? He thought hard and tried to remember what he did the night before when he caught sight of his hands. Ugly, purple lines decorated his wrists harshly.

"W-What the?" Carefully, he folded his pajama top up and was surprised to find bruises littered across his arms when everything came to him. It was like epiphany when in that moment, everything rushed through your brain. With unsteady hands, he hugged himself tight feeling the ghost of revolting touches fluttering across his skin.

Involuntary tears made their way down his bruised cheeks, the memory of last night's event stabbing his mind harshly. He wanted to puke at the terrifying imagery his brain conjured when everything stopped suddenly. _Stop being pathetic, Dame-Tsuna. _Said brunette's eyes widened.

That thought didn't come from him. Panicked, he looked around his room desperately wanting to find where the voice came from. His eyes swept his surroundings when his gaze settled on his alarm clock, 8:00 blared in bright, red light. He stared blankly for a moment.

"HIEEEE! I'm going to be late! I'm going to be late!" Hurriedly, he pranced around the room trying to ready himself for the rest of the day. Classes start in thirty minutes and it takes about 15 minutes to get to school, meaning if he didn't leave soon, he'll be locked out.

In his panicked state of mind, his original goal of finding the unknown voice was pushed back into his mind but still it lingered a bit. He swore that he's heard that voice somewhere before. _But where?_

...

Hooded eyes stared from afar. Tiny fingers pulled a fedora hat over his head. Finally, he's found him, the Sky. The one everyone's been looking for yet... why is he so pathetic and _weak? _

How can Iemitsu have such a son unfitting? Why was he chosen? It's true that he possessed that one quality that made him the best candidate but it was still too weak and unharnessed and it might take a million years before they can use it.

They might even never be able to use it. The boy was so untrained and unwise and just downright born a loser that even he's having doubts of his capabilities. Would he even be able to bring it out? The chaos was already starting and the dormant state is already collapsing.

With no assurance and other possibilities, all they could do now is believe and hope that Tsuna would be able to make it. Because if he doesn't, he knew that each one would disappear, one by one, each flame would be extinguished along with him and the Familgia.

...

Tsuna yawned lazily into his hand. Today was definitely one of the most boring days of his life. It was supposed to be 'History Appreciation Day' or so his teacher says but in his mind it's all crap. He can't even process a single word being uttered,

So far nothing out of the ordinary occurred. He shouldn't be surprised since it's only about 10 am, meaning he still had five long hours in this hellhole called school. Tsuna sighed, his face scrunching at the thought of those long hours he still had to endure. It's not like he ever learned anything.

As far as he was concerned, everything uttered by his teacher were all gibberish, fish language. He groaned quietly to himself. _I'm such a loser. _He knew he's the only idiot ho would liken classes to fishes; he really needed to get a life. More than that, he should really be gaining a friend.

Come to think of it, he's never had a friend, has he? It wasn't that he never tried but all he did resulted to failure after failure. The guys always found him too weak and pathetic while the girls all found him unworthy of their time, except Kyoko though. Sure she was kind and talked to him at times but that kind of communication can't really be called friendship now, could it?

He assumed not. He would be lying if he said that he didn't need friends because he's always thought of how he would feel if ever he did have one but all thoughts came to a blank. He hasn't experienced having one and maybe, he never will.

But he knew that if ever the day came that he would be blessed with one, he swore that no matter what, he'll protect them and will never ever leave them. Such thoughts always seemed to burn hotly inside him and he always wondered why when he never had a friend. It was all too strange but he welcomed such passionate emotions; that, he didn't know why either.

The brunette closed his eyes momentarily before opening them once again. He glanced outside the window, chocolate brown eyes watching the graceful descent of cherry blossoms from their perch. It was a peaceful day and just like always the gentle pink covered the school grounds, cherry blossoms were definitely beautiful.

He looked beyond just admiring when he caught a dash of black among the trees. Tentatively, Tsuna blinked and rubbed his eyes. Maybe, he was tired? He looked closely and was surprised to see a black-clothed figure standing on one of the highest branches of the Sakura trees, one that was close to his window.

Steel-grey eyes stared back at him and Tsuna was left speechless. Was he seeing right? _I-It c-can't be…. _There was no way that was real, definitely it wasn't. _Those six and that baby… I-It's not p-possible! _ His mind refused vehemently the idea of those people existing but that would definitely explain why he was home safe and sound this morning.

His abrupt departure from his house to get to school on time prevented him from asking his mother but he's already convinced himself that they were just playing around last night. He shook his head and turned away from those cold eyes and stared up front.

He glanced back a minute later and he sighed in relief when he saw none but Sakura petals littering around. It was just his imagination acting up; there was no need to worry. _Definitely. _And as always, he was _definitely _wrong because as soon as he was calm, the door opened, a familiar looking silver-haired man along with a smiling brunette walked in.

His mouth gaped open, his eyes filled with anxiety. They were after him. Now, he knew that whatever crap they were grumbling about last night must have something to do with it and by no means would he want to be mixed with such dangerous people. His class suddenly erupted in excited chatters and murmurs, anything was better than 'History Appreciation Day.'

"Alright class, we have two new, transfer students. Make sure you treat them well. Now, be quiet so they can introduce themselves." Of course, hearing them speak would be the highlight of their day and they did shut up, much to Tsuna's dismay. He didn't want to know who they are, especially when they're scary and violent people not to mention they know who he is.

"Gokudera Hayato, that's all you need to know." It was the silver-haired male who spoke. His features were sharp and undeniably handsome but he was coarse and rough in both action and speech. A bunch of squeals were heard and it took all of his strength not to squeal in fright too. Those squeals were ear-shattering. Tsuna turned his gaze back at the two when he caught sight of clear, peridot-colored eyes glaring at him.

The brunette gulped nervously and turned to look at his companion whose eyes were also on him. _Why the hell do they keep on staring at me? _ He looked down at his desk, not being able to stomach their stares. Oh, he was definitely in a lot of trouble.

"Maa maa Gokudera, you're too tense. Ohayou, Yamamoto Takeshi at your service!" Yamamoto grinned wide and laughed at hearing the countless shrieks that came. The screams weren't pleasant but definitely he knew, his stay would be worthwhile especially since _he _was here; not only for him but for all of them.

"They're from Italy though Yamamoto's Japanese; all of you must help them adjust to our school, alright?" A chorus of 'yes' resounded and Tsuna wondered if it was only him who said 'no.'

"You can both sit anywhere you like." The teacher smiled while Tsuna sat there, petrified. _Fuck! _ His luck definitely sucks. Out of all the seats vacant, why did it have to be the ones behind and beside him? Well, there were three others at the far end of the room, maybe, they would sit there instead?

He crossed his fingers and prayed to whoever was up there that for once, something would go his way. He watched with bathed breath as the two students moved forward. _Let it not be these seats! Let it not be these seats! Let it not….oh screw this!_ Because as always, someone hated him. Why did these two have to sit where he didn't want them to sit?

"Now, class where were we? Oh right, during the Victorian Era, Queen Victoria…." Tsuna drowned out all else as he felt the unnerving stares directed at him. Why did that scary silver-headed man sit behind him? He groaned to himself, surely if those glares were bombs, he would be in pieces by now. The smiling teen beside him wasn't any better. _There was a limit to gawking you know. _

"Hey, Tsuna, right?" That same gentle tone pierced through the tense air and as much as he didn't want to turn to him, he did because unlike the person behind him, Yamamamoto was kinder.

"H-Hai?" He whispered. It would be bad if the teacher caught them.

"It's so nice to meet you, Tsuna." Yamamoto smiled and his face felt a bit too warm all of a sudden. His eyes stared at the same auburn from the night before and for the first time; Tsuna saw something in those gentle eyes. Something that reminded him of _him, _but who is _him? _His head began to throb and he did all he could not to wince in pain. Instead, he uttered the words swimming in his head.

"Are you alright, Yamamoto-san?" Said man's eyes widened considerably, his grin fading. He wasn't expecting that.

"Why do you ask?" Tsuna stared at the surprised teen before removing his gaze and settling it on his desk, suddenly unsure.

"I-It j-just seems like y-you're in a-agony." Yamamoto suppressed a gasp from his trembling lips, a sudden glare formed and Tsuna squeaked in fright. He scrambled away from his angered classmate and further moulded himself into his seat.

"G-Gomen, i-it wasn't m-my place but…" He pursed his lips, uncertain if he should continue but the soft growl of 'but?' beside him urged him to

"B-But i-if I can help y-you in any way, j-just tell me." Was this kid an idiot? Last night, he just saw them killing a group of hooligans with no remorse and he was offering to help him? His eyes narrowed and he felt anger welling inside of him. How presumptuous and ignorant.

"Why would you do that?" He didn't know why but the question made Tsuna laugh quietly to himself. He can feel it, this unknown man; he just knew would leave an imprint on him. He turned back at the glowering male, a gentle smile plastered on his lips, his eyes closed in mirth.

"I promised, didn't I?" And for the second time that day, Yamamoto was left speechless. He was _not _expecting _that. _He turned away from the smiling brunette, a bit unnerved at the sudden helpless feeling of being confused. He was Yamamoto Takeshi, the calmest among them.

Yes, he felt angry and happy at times, but never confused; _never _confused. It was the first time and it only took this idiotic kid to do that to him within 10 minutes. He didn't like this; he didn't like it at all.

"You two! Quit talking! Just because you're new students doesn't mean you can rest easy!" His smile was present on his face, yet it felt more forced than ever and it only pissed him off.

"Hai, sensei." Yamamoto laughed happily and to others, it would seem that he was unaffected but he knew better. Silently, he's been watching the interaction of his comrade with the weakling and what a surprise it was. This person chosen was dangerous.

He didn't like him, not one bit. He glared hard at the pathetic excuse of a person in front of him and scoffed. There was no way he could do it, there was no way. And that even though Yamamoto was already shaken, his resolve would remain strong. He was Gokudera Hayato, after all. Never stopping and determined till the end or so he thought.

...

"They already made their move, didn't they?" Tiny hands removed the earpiece from his equally tiny ear. He smirked before turning to the blonde baby beside him.

"They did and what do you know? The Rain was the first down." Blue eyes widened, shock clearly plastered across his face.

"It can't be, kora…" Black, coal eyes closed and a smiled graced his lips. It seems Iemitsu wasn't as incompetent as he first thought but it was way too soon to tell.

"You're losing your touch, Colonello. Your charge was shaken, _badly._" Said baby glared hard and tsked.

"You're getting cocky, Reborn. Let's see how yours would fare, kora." His eyes lit up, a knowing smirk plastered on his face.

"Depends on who you're pertaining to, mine won't easily succumb." He was sure of that. He was taking care of very inordinate people, after all.

"A week and they're done."

"We'll just have to wait and see, Colonello. It might even take more than that."_ Or maybe less. _But his rival/comrade didn't have to know that. That's his secret. At this, Reborn smirked and left quickly. Things were beginning and sooner or later, it would be his turn. His move would decide everything. And as they say, save the best for last.

* * *

**Poll: **The voting would continue until chapter 10 ^^

1. Hibari Kyoya - 3

2. Mukuro Rokudo -

3. Gokudera Hayato -

4. Yamamamoto Takeshi -

5. Dino Cavallone -

6. Reborn -

7. Others -


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: READ. THANKS. **I haven't forgotten this story! I swear! *cries* So now I'm enjoying my summer vacation_ finally_ and I passed with flying colors on my summer subjects. Hooray for me! In spite of slacking off 'cause of my muse, I'm still a bit lucky with our professor. Anyway,** some important announcements at the bottom page so don't miss them, ok? **Any questions and queries will be answered in every chapter. Other than questions and worth-while comments, I won't reply. It's not that I can't reply it's just that when I read other fics that don't have replies, the chapters look cleaner I think? Haha what I mean is that updates look nicer without all the interference. Truth be told, I also just read the story right away. So as to lessen the annoyance and irritation, reviews will just be very much appreciated and loved always! Because no matter how silly some might say, reviews are really important to us writers that's why most of us ask for them. Without opinion, correction, or praise, how do you expect us to improve and be better? More reviews mean more motivation and would be equated to faster updates with longer chapters! Haha greedy monster here, sorry guys! (^0^)

* * *

**Guidance and Beginnings**

"_BASTARDS! What right do you have to do this to us?" He was worse for wear and blood seemed to be his next piece of clothing; red, luminous red covered his frame. His flame flared and overpowered the men in sight. It was burning bright and utterly dangerous yet he found himself captivated. He wanted to reach out, he really did but as always in this state between reality and the realms of dreams, he was powerless._

_The magnificent display of power had the men quivering and from the shadows stepped a man in black. His face was shadowed and everything was just a blur as if this dream wanted to block him from his sight. He watched as the prisoner bristled suddenly. He was glaring hard and looked absolutely furious but Tsuna knew different. Tsuna knew something deeper. This prisoner was scared and just so-so lost that he wanted him in his arms. His emotions were going haywire. _

"_We never imagined we'd resort to this but you gave us a reason to." He saw others scattered about in different prison cells but Tsuna only saw this silver haired man clearly yet his features were a blur. The man in black stepped forward and stood in front of the glass prison. He had his right palm on the cold surface. _

"_You'll stay here until..." The man's words suddenly were muted. He could hear not a single word. Tsuna's eyes widened as that same bright flame enveloped the prisoner, his cries for help were unheard. His frustrations grew and he ran towards him but even as he ran and ran, he never became closer. _

_They were going farther and farther but the scene was still clear. Tsuna could see how painful it was. The prisoner crawled his way to that glass barricading his freedom, desperate and pleading but no one cared. No one helped and he felt his knees weaken. How could they? Why was he there in the first place? Just why? The words became clear once again. _

"_...you can find him till then you are restricted; now and forever."_

The sound of the something ringing shrilly hammered into his head and the brunette sprawled on his bed woke abruptly. Tsuna sat up quickly and reached for his throat suddenly gasping for air. _What was that? _ His eyes were wide with fright and his body shivered lightly. It wasn't from the cold he was sure of that. His air conditioner was off and his windows were shut tight. Though spring, it was still cold so there was no need for such things but his body still quivered.

"T-There was n-nothing I could d-do." He repeated the same sentence in his thoughts but he wondered why. As always, his dreams were a blur once he woke up but why do his emotions remain rampant? Why was it that he could still feel the after effects when he remembered nothing?

Tsuna clenched his fists tight and gritted his teeth. It was always burdening and more than that, it was frustrating. Unconsciously, he reached for his alarm clock. The blaring sound was only making his headache worse. For days, headaches were what he was always what he woke up to. That and the sudden appearance of shady creatures claiming as his Guardians and the like only made everything worse.

Meeting the Italian exchange students yesterday didn't make it better; especially when he blurted out that threat which surprisingly came from him. He still regretted it though. It wasn't his fault. It's all because they kept on deciding for themselves. He stared at his lap. It was all too clear to him. Of course it was. It only happened yesterday.

After the awkward conversation with Yamamoto, he found himself with two shadows during lunch. As strange as it was, he found himself always having both Yamamoto and Gokudera following him around. From class to class, they were there and to his utmost misfortune, he found out that they all had classes with him.

It was as if he was cursed with 24/7 surveillance for committing a crime he never committed. He sighed another burdened sigh. He's never sighed as much as he had the past few days. It was lunch time then and they sitting among themselves, the silence a bit too deafening for his tastes. Yes, he was scared and definitely wary of them but there's a limit to his patience and he just had about enough.

"_A-Ano...w-what do y-you want from m-me?" No one spoke and he wondered if they were going to just ignore him like they've been doing for the past two hours. Flicking his sausage aside, he fiddled with his food having lost his appetite. _

"_As Lambo said last night, we are your Guardians." Gokudera spoke and it surprised him more than it should be. _

"_You are also our Sky." Yamamoto turned to him, a grin plastered on his face but Tsuna knew it was fake, much too fake. That made him guilty. It was his fault, wasn't it? If only he didn't speak so rashly awhile ago but somehow in the deepest recesses of his mind, he knew he didn't regret. _

"_G-Guardians? S-Sky? I don't understand anything you're saying!" His sudden outburst prompted the self proclaimed Guardians to turn to him. Gokudera glared, his face showing nothing but spite. _

"_Reborn-san will explain to you but be aware that the other Guardians would come for you soon." Would come for him? What the hell? This wasn't funny anymore, not that it was in the first place. He didn't like this one bit. How could they just decide something like this and refuse to tell him anything? Was he that pathetic and weak that they could just decide everything they want to do to him? _

_What's worse is that they're violent and murderous and there's no way he'll let himself get involved with such people! What if his mother gets involved? That thought sent a shiver of dread down his spine. No, he couldn't let that happen, there's no way he would. He felt his chest burning slightly at the thought of his mother getting hurt. _

_This was the first time a threat has ever appeared for his family. Small as it may be with only him and his mother most of the time, he won't allow that. _Over his dead body._ He was Dame-Tsuna and almost all the time, he was scared but this time, he felt his heart racing and it wasn't because of the adrenaline born from fear but anger and determination for his family. He looked up at the two after his prolonged silence. His body was tense and his eyes shining. _

"_If you won't leave me alone, then fine but if you involve my family into this, _I'll never forgive you._" With that, he promptly stood up, his lunch already packed up and snugly in his hand. He walked towards the exit not waiting for the two and slammed the door shut wondering how stupid he was for talking back so rudely. Right now, however, he was too angry to think about anything else. _

Now, here he was. He was already scared of going to school. What if they decide to beat him up for talking back and threatening them like that? Life was already too much for him, as if life itself hated him and now he was being thrown into another complicated spiral.

This time, however, he had a feeling that it was dangerous. _Much too dangerous. _As much as he didn't want to admit, these feelings of anticipation and doubt were clouding his mind. But if it's so, why was he drawn to them? For some reason, he could feel it. Was it a whim? A feeling? Tsuna shook his head. It was neither and he found himself at a loss.

All he wanted in life was to get by every day. To live life the way it was. As much as he wanted things to change, to let himself grow and be stronger, everything stays the way it was. Morning till night, the same cycle continues, suffocating and mundane. He was still the same Dame-Tsuna from childhood to now. It was pathetic really to suck at everything he did and though he tried, nothing comes to fruition.

He's long given up on the idea of what people refer to as a 'better' life. No such thing existed in his world but that lingering wish always writhed beneath the surface. Now, that something's shown, those dangerous people, he regrets ever wishing for a different life. He had a feeling somehow that normalcy was now a thing of the past and he was proven quite right when he ate breakfast quietly to himself.

"Tsu-kun..." Sawada Nana paused as she looked at him worriedly from across the table. "Do you remember what happened to you two nights ago?" His spoon filled cereal stopped mid-air, having suddenly lost his appetite. His spoon plonked noisily back on the bowl, swishing the contents within. Taking his silence into consideration, his mother spoke again.

'"A friend of yours brought you over. He said a thief attacked you and hurt you but he got there in time." Tsuna sipped his water and looked at his mother silently telling her to continue. He had no recollection whatsoever of what happened to him after he fainted pathetically in front of his supposed 'saviours.' He winced slightly at this.

"I wanted to thank him but he didn't mind and left just as quickly..." His mother paused and Tsuna sighed. It's not like he could tell her that the people who saved him were actually cold-blooded murderers who were after him with them calling him Sky and such. His luck does suck, after all.

"Okaasan, I'm fine, really so don't worry and I'll be more careful, ok?" He smiled slightly and he saw how his mother heaved a breath, relieved and it made him guilty to have made her worry.

"Now, Tsu-kun, I found this under your desk the other day." A paper was thrust in his face and **7** blared in bright, red ink. His history test which he flunked obviously glared from within its white, paper confines making him wince and laugh nervously.

"It seems like you're not getting any better so I took it upon myself to do this." Her mother cheerfully thrust another piece of paper in his face. Baffled, he took the paper into his own hands, her mother's chattering in the background.

"It was in the mail today and I called them right away. It says, 'I will raise your child to become the leader of the next generation. A place to say and food are the only fees.' It's great, Tsu-kun! Your tutor will even be here today!" She continued aimlessly and his hands shook as he looked, appalled at his mother.

"Okaasan! This is a scam! And I don't need a tutor!" His objections fell on deaf ears.

"I'm young and good-looking is what it says. Be a good boy and treat him well, ok?" Her mother stared down at him cheerfully and his eyes glanced to the side, the clock stoke 8:10 and without even thinking, he already surmised that he was late, that mean punishment from the teacher leading to more embarrassment in class.

"HIEEEE! I'm late! I'm going to be late!" The familiar screams echoed around the house and Sawada Nana shook her head, amusedly. Some things never really change.

...

"Proof is what we need." He stated blandly, his small feet going around in circles.

"Shut up, thinking will get you nowhere." In clipped tones, a black suited baby kicked the helmet on the other's face sending him sprawling on the ground far away.

"Reborn-senpai! What the hell was that for?" He growled out.

"Your yapping won't help us so shut up, kora." Sulkily, he sat in a corner mumbling curses and whines to himself. Not bothering with the usual display, they turned to each other.

"What will you do, Reborn?" Said person walked towards the end of the building. His gaze far and calculating. As stupid as Skull was most of the time, he made a point. Proof is what they need, dragging an ordinary civilian was out of the question no matter who he was connected with. Sawada Iemitsu could be wrong still.

"Colonello, have Fong come to Namimori within the day." Blue eyes widened as realization crept in.

"You mean..." He paused as silence met his query. "Oi Reborn! It's too soon for that, kora!"

"One way or another, it _will _happen. Throwing them right off bat is the best option, Colonello." He tsked in irritation as he called his bird. The wind grew stronger as a white bird settled within the premises.

"And if it fails?" Reborn looked back, his eyes shining with nothingness; his expression guarded and deep.

"They die."

...

The day passed unusually quiet. No bullying, no taunting, no nothing. He should be happy about this, he really should be but he felt creeped out, truthfully. It was as if the calm before the storm. It didn't bode well for him, his senses alert more so than usual. Contrary to popular belief, Tsuna _could _be observant and analytical when needed but only comes in times that unusual heaviness clung to him. He didn't know yet that it was his heightened perception acting up.

As per usual, his two shadows didn't leave him until the end of the class that is where Yamamoto was dragged away by the baseball club members having seen his athletic prowess during PE. Now, he was stuck with Gokudera who for the best of the day ignored him and continued arguing with Yamamoto. They looked close no matter how much they tend to be aggressive. Well, more for Gokudera than Yamamoto actually.

They walked silently along the empty hallways, his anxiety increasing. He understood very well that Gokudera disliked him, hated him as a matter of fact and with that defiance he displayed the other day, he found himself very wary of him. He walked; back hunched and his hands quivering slightly, Gokudera following behind. Tsuna didn't even realize he was being analyzed from head to toe until they were backyard.

"You're _pathetic_." The silver-haired Italian said it as if the words poisoned him, grinding them out. Tsuna stopped in his tracks. He was supposed to be used to it but coming from him, the menace and hate dripping in every letter felt like a stab to the heart.

"I can't accept you as the Sky! If you were the Sky, then we're all doomed!" His words were getting heated and Tsuna looked back at the irate man. He didn't even have a comeback to that. He didn't even know what being the 'Sky' meant.

"It's just a fluke! Ha! You're just a disgusting, whiny, puny brat that will always end up grovelling on people's feet!" Tsuna felt tears prickling at his eyes; it hurts being told that when he already knew for a fact that everything he said was true.

"I bet your mother regrets ever giving birth to such a weakling like you!" His brown fringe covered half his face, his body trembling slightly.

"What do you know then? Do you even have a mother?" Gokudera stopped abruptly, his tirade screeching to a halt. He stared at the brunette with widened eyes as impassive eyes bore into his own. _W-What?_

"Tell me Gokudera-kun, do you?" Tsuna pressed on. Where did this come from anyway? It was superfluous to bait the other when he knew that he could be killed by this person.

"T-That's none of your business!" Tsuna watched as Gokudera took a step back, his eyes suddenly softening. Somehow, a lingering feeling hovered over him. Why are those peridot-colored eyes so familiar?

"I'm right, aren't I?" Tsuna stepped forward matching Gokudera's step back. "You never experienced having your mother for most of your life." How Tsuna knew that he would never know. It seemed like his mouth has run off with him.

"Stop talking like you know! You're a nobody, pathetic and weak!" His anger flared and even from a distance Tsuna could feel it, it was palpable and almost tangible as the wind blew around them. Gokudera pulled something from behind him and brown eyes widened. Bombs, ten of them in total all lit and ready. His fight or flight mechanism gearing up as he stepped back. Without hesitation, they were thrown at him and by a stroke of luck; he moved to the side in time, avoiding getting hit but the multiple explosions still grazed his arms and face harshly.

"Die! Die! Die!" Every word was punctuated with a bomb thrown his way. His wounds were gaining in number, his head already dizzy from the constant movement. One wrong move could kill him and he smiled sardonically inside. _He really is planning to kill me, isn't he?_

If this kept up, he wouldn't be able to last. Dust served as a cloak blinding him and hiding the bomber from his sight. Another bomb was thrown at his feet and with blood pumping in his ears, he ducked away again. _Shit! What do I do? _

_How strong is your resolve? _Smooth and soft just like velvet can be likened to the voice. Tsuna looked around in frenzy. The voice couldn't have come from Gokudera when all he's been doing was cursing him to death. It just somehow floated in his mind, a projection of some sort directly into his brain.

"Pesky rat! You still won't die?" Another bomb and his body being hurled harshly to the side. _Shit! _

_What do you wish to do? Kill him? _That same voice and Tsuna closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. Out of all the times he could have a voice in his head, it had to be now? _My life is totally screwed up._

_What will you do? _It taunted him as if it already knew the answer which it really didn't because he won't have it. He won't cave the way that voice wanted. What he wanted was clear as day. Tsuna opened his eyes and stood staggering, holding on to his limp hand.

"If you're so persistent, then fine! I want to..." His words were swallowed up with the noise of the explosions. The piercing sound of something shot like a bullet was heard and Gokudera stopped abruptly. He was breathing heavily, looking around him, waiting for the dust to clear out. It was silent, too silent. A flicker in the distance and his eyes widened. Before him stood the wimpy brunette, fire burning on his forehead. His once brown eyes glowed bright, orange in its clarity. It was alarming but he continued.

"Heh, you'll still die today!" Bringing out more bombs, he hurled them forward and just as quickly put out. Peridot-colored eyes widened in disbelief as he stared at the apathetic brunette before him. _He didn't even move! _Irrationality born from anger, he took out most of his bombs wanting to end it but the narrowing of the other's eyes had him flinching. And that one movement caused some of his bombs to fall, the others following in progress. He looked down in fear, if those bombs go off, he'll surely die. How ironic. An end befitting a bastard son such as he, wasn't it?

"Don't just stand there, move!" His body lurched backward as he was pushed away from the bombs. Gokudera watched from far away as the brunette quickly put every bomb out, destroying everything in the process, his hands bare and uncaring of what may happen to him. He stared wide-eyed as the fire on Tsuna's forehead dissipated as soon as the last bomb died.

"You..." No words could express how confused and awed he was but when Tsuna's form crumpled on the ground, he stood quickly and ran to his aid. Pulling his body close, he looked down and wiped dirt off the brunette's face.

"Saving an enemy, what were you _thinking_?" He stressed his point by glaring but all he received in return was a soft smile and gentle eyes. Gokudera stared down, speechless once again.

"I'm glad you're safe, Gokudera-kun..." Tsuna's words trailed off, his eyes closed slowly as his breathing evened out. Pale arms trembled and pulled the petite man closer to his body. Slowly, he whispered.

"You really are the Sky and as the tenth leader of us flames, I'll always be by your side, Juudaime."

...

"Did you already plan everything in that tiny head of yours?" Black piercing eyes narrowed and turned to look back at his blond-haired companion.

"If I'm not mistaken, Colonello, you have as tiny as a head as I have." Their red clothed friend chuckled softly to himself. He looked back at the school from far away.

"It seems like my student is already under his mercy." Reborn glanced at him from the side and smirked to himself.

"Strange kid, a bit pathetic still." The others nodded in silence but the brunette's wish was imprinted in their brains.

_I want to save Gokudera-kun! _

* * *

**Poll: **Voting continues! And so I opened up a poll for'Eternal Bind' in my profile so look it up. I feel really happy these days and so multi-selection on my profile poll would be allowed but only up to three persons, ok? Please just vote on my profile and avoid leaving reviews as votes. For the previous votes, I'll still consider it and total them out when I end the poll for the characters at Chapter 10 or so. But still be reminded: **VOTE ON MY POLL AT MY PROFILE PAGE NOT AS A REVIEW. **Please and thank you. ^^** HOWEVER, **there would come a time I would need to interchange the availability of the poll for 'Sweet Absolution' with 'Eternal Bind' since only one poll at the time can be shown on the profile so before I update 'Sweet Absolution,' you could continue voting on my profile if not, reviews could be used as an alternative. _  
_


End file.
